


A New Normal

by Hinata_boke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nekoma, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_boke/pseuds/Hinata_boke
Summary: After almost a decade of being friends, Kenma is alone at Nekoma High now that Kuroo has graduated.





	1. Naked

 

Kenma’s alarm went off as usual but today was not going to be as usual. He knew deep inside that things were going to be different.  He reluctantly turned off his alarm and just stared at his phone. He googled ways to fast forward time even though he knew it was hopeless. He put his phone down with a deep sigh and started to get dressed for school. He reached for the first jacket he could find. It was big on him. It was Kuroo’s. He kept it on without a single thought.

Once Kenma was ready for school, he waited in his living room. He was waiting for that text; his cue to go outside. “Aren’t you going to be late?” his mother asked with a concerned look on her face. Kenma almost reacted but maintained his trademark straight face when he saw the time. He simply headed out the door without saying anything.

_How could I forget_? Kenma thought to himself. Whether he really forgot or was in denial was up for debate. This was the first day in almost a decade that Kuroo wasn’t there to walk with Kenma to school. This was his life now and Kenma already hated it. His phone chirped in his pocket. It was Kuroo.

>> Oi Kenma have a great day at school if anyone bothers let me know

Kenma smiled and he was relieved Kuroo couldn’t see it as he would never let him live it down.

>OK

Kenma responded and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He couldn’t figure out what was worse, not having Kuroo around or not being able to use his phone on his way to school since Kuroo wasn’t around to make sure he didn’t get lost or hit by a car. The walk to school felt eternal. _Had it always been this far?_ Once he arrived Kenma felt naked being surrounded by so many people without Kuroo there to absorb the attention.

_KENMA SENPAI!!_ Kenma’s stomach sank, he knew exactly who that annoying shriek belonged to. Kenma headed towards some bushes to hide behind but it was too late Lev was right behind him. “Hey Kenma! What are you doing there did you lose something?” he asked with wide interrogating eyes. “My will to live”, Kenma said under his breath. Lev didn’t quite hear so he carried on “Are you going to practice today? We are gonna officially pick our new captain and I think there’s a good chance it’s going to be you.” Kenma just stared at him. He had completely forgotten that he was on a volleyball team. Kenma didn’t say anything and headed towards his class. Lev followed close behind. “Why are you following me?” Kenma asked without turning back. “You didn’t answer my question” Lev answered naively. “No”, Kenma answered with a straight face and walked into his classroom.

Kenma sighed all morning. He had so much on his mind. He felt like a new student like he was new to this country. He hated having his routine disrupted and without Kuroo around Kenma felt like he had to start over like someone had just knocked over his house of cards. _That someone was most likely Lev._ Kenma looked out the window and he could see the volleyball gym clearly. Did he really mean that? He wasn’t sure if he liked volleyball enough to play without Kuroo being there. He didn’t think he could handle being around Lev without Kuroo or Yaku there to yell at him.

And there was the issue with the new captain. Kenma surely didn’t want that role. He has never lead anyone let alone a whole team. Most of them have never heard him speak outside of a game. Then there were the new first years; they weren’t likely to take him serious. Maybe he was over thinking it. Maybe Lev was just kidding about him being chosen as the captain. Kenma sighed. _Why did Kuroo have to be a year older?_

The school day went by without incident. Being a third year didn’t feel any different. Kenma was still very quiet in class and nothing seemed to have changed. After class Kenma decided to skip practice mostly because he felt drained from having to adjust to his new routine. He scoured the front of the school out of habit until he remembered there was no one waiting for him. He was alone now. He walked home staring at the ground the entire way. Once he got home he headed straight to his room and flopped on to his bed. “I miss Kuroo”, he said faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Kitten

Kuroo jumped from his sleep at the sound of the alarm. He turned it off and lied in bed blinking off some remaining sleep. He didn’t have class today but he wanted to be sure that he was awake to text Kenma. Kuroo felt his stomach churn as he thought about Kenma being completely alone. He was worried about him. He was worried that Kenma would get lost because of his excessive cell use. He was worried someone would dare insult or tease Kenma. Kuroo shook those thoughts away. He was overreacting he thought to himself. _Kenma is almost in adult surely he can take care of himself._ Even though that was true, Kuroo worried like a mother losing sight of her child in a crowd.

Kuroo checked the time. Kenma must be on his way now. Kuroo pondered for a while as to what he would text Kenma. He wanted to tell Kenma how much he really missed him but Kenma would probably crinkle his face in displeasure. He texted him a quick generic message. He stuffed his head back in between his pillow and tried to sleep some more. The door flew open and a high aloof voice filled the room. “Good morning new roomie!” said the pretty guy standing at the door. Kuroo swore under his breath. His worst fear coming into fruition; he had an annoying roommate. “Yoho! Oikawa Tooru call me Oikawa okay bedhead-kun” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. _Bedhead-kun?_ Kuroo just stared at the guy and narrowed his eyes “It’s Kuroo please shut up” he said as he threw a pillow at Oikawa. “Itai! That hurt bedhead-kun. Aren’t you going to help me unpack?” Oikawa asked with an arrogant smile. “What are a king? Unpack your own things and close the door on the way out” Kuroo said slightly muffled by his pillow. Oikawa remained unfazed closed the door and started unpacking while singing an annoying pop song.

Kuroo woke up in the afternoon to the sound his phone buzzing. It was Kenma.

>> Hey

>Hello kitten

>> Kuroo don’t call me that

>Ok kitten

>>I hate you

>love you too

>>How’s college life?

>Well I didn’t have class today but I met my roommate and he’s an annoying fucker

>>wow and that’s coming from you

>Hey I’m a nice guy! How was your day? Did your kohais bow down to you

>>it was horrible

>why?

Kenma didn’t respond after that and Kuroo began to get worried. Kenma was practically glued to his phone. If he wasn’t responding that could only mean he’s upset about something. Kuroo waited another ten minutes before deciding to call him.

Kenma answered after the fourth ring. He didn’t say anything but that was normal for Kenma. “Hey Kenma”, Kuroo said careful not to sound like he was really worried. “Hi”, Kenma said in a soft voice. To anyone, Kenma’s monotone response was nothing to be alarmed about, but Kuroo could hear the distress in Kenma’s voice. “What’s wrong kitten?”Kuroo asked in a nurturing voice. There was a brief silence and Kuroo could almost hear Kenma searching for words. “Why did you have to be older than me?” Kenma stated bluntly. This took Kuroo by surprise. Kenma had never vocally acknowledged the minute age difference.  “Because life is cruel”, Kuroo answered, “What happened Kenma?” Kenma just sighed and remained silent. “Did someone do something to you? Because I really will beat their ass” Kuroo’s responded with an aggressive tone as anger built just thinking about someone hurting Kenma. “No I just feel naked without you” Kenma said with a sigh. Kuroo’s cheeks turned red. He started thinking about how Kenma looked naked. He began to get hard and let a little moan slip out his mouth. “Kuroo? Are you there?” Kenma asked, “I didn’t weird you out did I?” Kuroo quickly regained his compose trying very hard to ignore the bulge in his boxers. “No! Of course not. Tell you what Kenma I’m not that far away how about I pick you up on the weekends and we can hangout?” Kuroo felt slightly guilty at being turned on by his childhood best friend. “Okay. I’m tired”, Kenma said as he hung up not giving Kuroo a chance to respond.

Kuroo got up to shower and take care of his _stiff_ situation. He let the hot sting of the water hit his back as he gripped his length in his hand. He began to quicken the speed of his wrist sliding down his shaft. He couldn’t help but think of Kenma’s nude petite body. He had showered and bathed with Kenma before but this was different. Something was very different. He came with more guilt than pleasure and sighed. “Shit. I think I’m in love with him” Kuroo said loud enough for Oikawa to hear. “It’s okay bedhead-kun everyone falls in love with me” Oikawa said in his sing-song voice. Kuroo opened the bathroom door and threw a shampoo bottle at Oikawa hitting him on the head. “Ow! bedhead-kun that actually hurt” “Good”, Kuroo responded as he shut the door to his room.

Kuroo lied on his bed and reached for his phone. He had a text from Kenma.

>>Thank you.

>For what?

>>Giving me something to look forward to.

>You’re welcome kitten.

>> I hate you

>no you don’t

>> Yes I do

>> No you don’t

>yes I do

>>no you don’t

Kenma didn’t respond back and Kuroo rejoiced in Kenma’s defeat. He stared at his ceiling with a dorky side smile on his face. _Shit I do love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Interrupted by the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa ruining shit as always

The week dragged on until it was finally Friday and Kenma was excited, deep down inside of course, that he would be seeing Kuroo. Kenma had adjusted a bit to his new routine. He would get good morning texts from Kuroo and when he was having a hard time or got anxious he would reread Kuroo’s messages. Kenma also started going to practice. Luckily he wasn’t picked as captain but Lev threw a fit about it. Kenma felt his life going back to how it always was but the void Kuroo left was still there.

Once Kenma got home he made sure he had packed everything he needed for the weekend stay with Kuroo. Kenma had slept over at Kuroo’s before but this made him a bit nervous since they would practically be alone. Kenma shook those nervous thoughts from his head. _This is Kuroo my best friend why am I nervous._ Kenma’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. The door swung open before Kenma reached it. “Hope you’re not doing something indecent”, Kuroo said with his hands slightly covering his eyes. “You wish”, Kenma huffed. Kuroo uncovered his eyes “Yes I do” Kenma turned a slight shade of pink. He knew Kuroo was kidding. Kuroo always makes comments like those so why was that making him blush? Kenma grabbed his bags and headed towards the door. “Let’s go” he said in his usual monotone voice.

It was a slightly chilly evening but fortunately the walk to the train station wasn’t far. “So that’s where my jacket went”, Kuroo remarked with a smile.  Kenma rolled his eyes, “You’re a slob and left in my room.” Kuroo held his hand to his heart and pretend to be hurt “I wasn’t complaining. It looks good on you keep it” Kenma got embarrassed that he was blushing which made him blush even more. “I had no intention of returning it anyway” Kenma said while keeping his gaze forward.  Kuroo smiled as he kept his eyes on Kenma. Kenma tried his best to ignore it. Kuroo offered to carry Kenma’s bags and Kenma pulled out his phone the moment his hands were free. “How do you survive without me”, Kuroo asked with a smile. _Just barely_ Kenma thought.

The train ride was quiet and Kuroo did the talking as usual. He told Kenma about how his classes were boring but loved only having to go a couple of days in the week. Kenma was listening but he was tired so he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and let his heavy eye lids fall.

Kuroo shook Kenma awake when they were close to reaching their destination. He grabbed Kenma’s hand to lead him off the train and Kenma was still fuzzy with sleep that he just went along with it. “Sorry I was tired,” Kenma said with a yawn. “No worries. We’re almost there you can sleep when we arrive.” Kuroo said with a smile.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kuroo led Kenma inside. Kuroo looked around while taking his shoes off, “It’s quiet so the annoying idiot King isn’t around.” Kenma followed Kuroo to his room and put his bags down. He sat on Kuroo’s bed with his legs crossed while rubbing his feet together. Kuroo laugh “You can lie down if you want I don’t mind.” “It’s too early to go to sleep I came to hang out with you not sleep.” Kenma said matter-of-factly. Kuroo took off his jacket and sat down next to Kenma. Kenma enjoyed the comfortable silence he only experienced with Kuroo. _How I missed this._

Kuroo just stared at Kenma for a good silent 30 minutes. Kenma didn’t mind he was used to it. Kuroo was the only person Kenma was comfortable being stared at by. After losing all his lives in his game, Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “I missed you”, Kenma said as monotone as always. Kuroo stared at Kenma wide eyed and smiled “Okay what did you do to the real Kenma you imposter?” Kuroo interrogated while poking Kenma. “You’re an idiot” “Nice try but I already know you’re an imposter” Kuroo said as he began to tickle Kenma. Kenma fought hard not to laugh but he couldn’t help it. “Kuroo!” Kenma shouted. “See you were loud just now you’re not the real Kenma”, Kuroo said with a devilish smile, “I’ll stop when you tell me what you’ve done to him.” Kenma tried to grab Kuroo’s hands to stop him from tickling him. Kenma fell back on the bed and Kuroo fell on him still tickling him. “Kuroo”, Kenma whispered. Kuroo stopped tickling him and just stared at him. They were so close to each other that their noses touched. They stayed in this position for a while just staring at one another in silence. Kenma felt an urge to collide their lips together, but held back. _Why do I feel this way?_ Kenma thought to himself. Kuroo brought his face closer to Kenma and parted his lips. Just as their lips were about to meet the door swung open. “Bedhead-kun! Can I borrow some deodorant?” Oikawa asked seemingly unfazed by the compromising position Kenma and Kuroo were in.  Kuroo just sighed and got up from his bed and reached for his top drawer. He threw the deodorant at Oikawa hitting him in the stomach. Oikawa walked out without closing the door which made Kuroo sigh even harder.

After they were interrupted by the King, Kenma and Kuroo continued on as if nothing had happened between them. Kenma was busy playing his games on his phone and Kuroo changed into his night clothes. Kenma got up and started to undress to get ready for bed. He suddenly felt self-conscious undressing in front of Kuroo. _It wasn’t like Kuroo had never seen me undress before but I feel as if this was the first time._ He hurriedly put on his night clothes and jumped into bed while playing with his phone. Kuroo sat beside him and read a book. This went on until Kenma fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback greatly appreciated.


	4. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short

Kuroo’s phone buzzed which woke him up. He rubbed his eye with his free hand. Kenma was still asleep and was lying against Kuroo’s chest trapping his right arm, but Kuroo didn’t mind it’s not like Kenma weighed much anyway. Kuroo stared at the ceiling while he thought about the events that transpired the night before. “Stupid King”, Kuroo huffed under his breath. Kuroo couldn’t quite decide whether he was glad or pissed at being interrupted. As much as he wanted to kiss Kenma, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. He didn’t want Kenma to ever be uncomfortable. He hoped Kenma wasn’t upset about their almost kiss but since he was sleeping so closely to Kuroo he figured he was okay. He decided to never bring it up since Kenma coped with awkward situations by pretending it never happened. Kuroo, though, couldn’t pretend it didn’t happen. He thought about Kenma undressing before bed. His soft pale skin on his petite body. This made Kuroo hard. He was disgusted with himself. Kuroo was startled by Kenma’s voice “Gross Kuroo.” Kuroo stared at Kenma and panicked. _Did Kenma hear my thoughts?_ Kenma pointed at Kuroo’s crotch and simply said, “What were you dreaming?” Kenma got up and headed towards the bathroom before Kuroo could respond. Kuroo sighed. This was going to be a long weekend with temptation sleeping beside him.

Kuroo and Kenma decided to go out to grab some breakfast. They made their way towards a small café close to campus. Kuroo ordered for the two of them as Kenma stared at his phone. He had been on his phone all morning and Kuroo began to worry that he had ruined things between them _. But Kenma was always on his phone so I am just overreacting right?_ “Everything alright?” Kuroo asked breaking the silence. Kenma simply nodded. Kuroo sometimes hated how hard it could be to read Kenma. He didn’t bother to pry and ate his pancakes in silence. When Kenma put his phone down to eat he turned and looked at Kuroo. “What are we doing today?” this caught Kuroo by surprise. Kenma never liked going out so Kuroo just planned to stay in. “Is there anything you want to do?” Kuroo asked nervously. Kenma nodded, “There’s a cat café nearby can we go play with them?” Kuroo smiled he could see the excitement in Kenma’s eyes. “Anything for my kitten,” Kuroo responded nonchalantly. Kenma rolled his eyes and continued eating his pancakes. _Anything for you._

After they finished their breakfast, they walked over to the cat café. Kuroo ordered a latte and sat on a futon while he watched Kenma play with a calico cat. _Ah youth._ “It looks like you” Kuroo said playfully. Kenma just shrugged and continued to cuddle with the cat. Kuroo pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without Kenma noticing. It was a cute candid photo, Kenma had the kitten against his chest with its head rubbing on Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo swore you could almost see Kenma smiling. _New wallpaper for sure._

After several hours at the cat café, Kuroo had to basically drag Kenma out the door against his will. Had he let Kenma stay longer he would have probably turned into a cat himself. Not that Kuroo minded. Once they arrived back at the apartment, Kuroo made them some ramen and they ate while watching some ridiculous game show on TV. But Kuroo wasn’t really watching the show he was too busy staring at Kenma. The light from the TV bounced off the golden flecks in Kenma’s eyes resembling flames. Kuroo could watch the light dance off Kenma’s eyes all night. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder out of habit. He didn’t remember exactly when in their friendship they became so comfortable with each other. Maybe it had always been this way. _I want it to remain this way._

Oikawa walked out of his room. “Did you love birds leave any ramen for me?” Kuroo shot him a dirty look and left his arm from around Kenma. Oikawa sat beside Kenma completely invading his personal space. Kuroo pulled Kenma onto his lap without thinking and Kenma didn’t react. He continued watching TV. _Shit don’t get turned on please don’t._ “What do you want idiot King?” Kuroo asked staring aggressively at Oikawa trying to distract himself from the fact Kenma was sitting right on his crotch. “I’m bored and hungry feed me.” “Feed yourself.” The three remained on the couch until Kenma began to nod off. Kuroo led Kenma to his room so he could sleep. He wasn’t tired so he went back to the couch to watch TV with Oikawa. “So that’s who you’re in love with?” Oikawa asked with an arrogant grin.

“Yes…” Kuroo said with a sigh. “So date him” Oikawa stated as he places his feet on Kuroo’s lap. “He’s my best friend.” “So?” Kuroo couldn’t quite think of an answer to give Oikawa. _Why couldn’t he date Kenma?_ Was it really because he didn’t want to make Kenma uncomfortable or was he afraid of being rejected by him. “He’s in love with you too.” Oikawa said interrupting Kuroo’s thoughts. “What are you talking– ““Are you really that dense bedhead-kun? Jesus it’s so obvious just kiss him already.” Oikawa interjected. _Did Kenma feel the same?_


	5. Troublesome King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? Kenma leaned against the front door as if his weight would stop Kuroo from coming in.

Kenma woke up around 3 a.m. and got up to get a glass of water. He opened the fridge door allowing the light to flow through the dark night. Kenma squinted as he searched for a water bottle. Just as he was closing the door, he caught glimpse of Kuroo sleeping on the couch. Oikawa was also sleeping on the couch with his feet on Kuroo’s lap. Kenma slammed the fridge door not caring if that startled them. He made his way to Kuroo’s room and slammed that door too. He wasn’t mad but he felt something odd begin to swirl in the deep of his stomach. _What is this feeling?_ Kenma flipped onto his stomach, shook the image of Kuroo and Oikawa off his mind, and went back to sleep.

Kenma felt a light shake which interrupted his slumber. He opened one eye and saw Kuroo standing there with his dorky smile. Kenma closed his eye and flipped himself to his right side. “Rise and shine kitten I made breakfast.” “Not hungry” Kenma responded. “You still have to eat” Kuroo said as he grab onto Kenma’s legs and began to drag him closer to the edge of the bed. Kenma accepted defeat got up on his own, still drowsy.

Kuroo had made rice and miso soup for breakfast. Kenma was surprised he never considered Kuroo to be the domestic type. He ate his meal silently just lost in his thoughts. “Do you like it?” Kuroo asked breaking the silence. Kenma just nodded. He actually thought it was better than his mom’s miso soup but he refrained from telling Kuroo. He didn’t want to add fuel to his arrogant flame. “Why didn’t you sleep with me last night?” Kenma asked. He avoided looking at Kuroo and stared at his soup as if it were one of Kenma’s games. “Oh, I fell asleep while watching TV sorry” Kenma didn’t say anything. He wasn’t quite satisfied with the answer but perhaps he should have been more specific. _Why did you sleep with Oikawa?_ Kenma didn’t feel like talking about it anymore so he just let it go. Kuroo continued eating seemingly unfazed by Kenma’s question. 

After they ate breakfast Kenma began to pack his things. It was Sunday already the weekend went by too fast for Kenma’s liking. Kuroo helped pack while he chatted away about his upcoming classes and how he was going to try out for the university volleyball team. Kenma was listening but his mind was still replaying the events of the night before. It suddenly hit him that Kuroo was going to all alone with Oikawa now that Kenma was going back home. His stomach felt weird again. _Stupid King._    

They made their way towards the train station earlier than Kuroo wanted. “Kenma it’s still early are you sure you wanna go now?” “Yes it’s a school night.” Kenma said while looking blankly ahead.  Kuroo sighed and they continued their walk in silence. Once in the train, Kenma turned to Kuroo who was already staring at him. “What do you thing about your roommate?” Kenma asked. “He’s annoying but not as bad as I thought. I think we’ll get along just fine.” Kenma looked out the window trying to decipher Kuroo’s answer. “Did you have fun? Maybe next weekend we could go to this bakery I found they have the yummiest melon pan.” “Yes I did could we go to the cat café again” Kenma asked with a small smile. Kuroo laughed like a dork. “Oh Kenma what am I going to do with you?” _Hopefully not forget me._ The weekend made Kenma realize that Kuroo now had a whole other life apart from Kenma. He would meet new people and make new friends. Kenma was okay with that. He was happy to see Kuroo grow but he was afraid Kuroo might eventually forget him.

The afternoon got windy and chilly as they made their way from the train station to Kenma’s house. Kenma was shivering so grabbed on to Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo smiled and they walked in the comfortable silence that Kenma loved. “How’s the team doing?” Kuroo asked breaking the silence. Kenma just shrugged. Kuroo stopped walking. “Is something wrong?” he asked as he stood in front of Kenma. _Yes, Oikawa._ Kenma remained silent looking desperately for words. He was torn as to whether he should tell Kuroo what was really bothering him but ultimately decided not to. “Nothing I’m just tired,” Kenma responded with a yawn. Kuroo didn’t buy it but he didn’t bother Kenma any further and continued walking.

When they arrived at Kenma’s, Kuroo helped Kenma unpack and hung out in Kenma’s room for while fidgeting with one of Kenma’s stuffed cats. “You should get going” Kenma said realizing that it came out far more impolite than he intended it to, “I don’t want you to be out too late” Kuroo nodded his head in agreement but didn’t move from his spot. His eyes were fixated on Kenma as if he were searching for something. Kenma turned his back towards Kuroo. He didn’t know why he did this maybe he felt Kuroo would see what was truly bothering him.

After a couple of minutes in awkward silence, Kuroo stood up to head out. Kenma followed behind him without saying anything. Kuroo stopped on Kenma’s door step and turned towards him. “I hope you enjoyed the weekend” “I did” Kenma replied in a low whisper. “Kenma I know something is really bothering you, I wish you’d tell me what’s wrong.” Kenma didn’t say anything. He looked into Kuroo’s concerned eyes and he just couldn’t resist anymore. He got on his tippy toes and kissed Kuroo gently. Kuroo kissed back and as he was pulling away to get this breath, Kenma shut his front door leaving Kuroo outside.

_What have I done?_ Kenma leaned against the front door as if his weight would stop Kuroo from coming in. He sat there in silence while trying to sort out his feelings. The kiss was as amazing maybe even more amazing than Kenma imagined but at the same time he felt as if he had lost his best friend. Kuroo never made any attempt at opening the door and didn’t say anything. _Was he mad?_ Kenma looked out the peep hole but there was no one there.

Kenma couldn’t relax or concentrate on his video games. He kept replaying the kiss in his mind but felt guilty for possibly upsetting Kuroo. Kenma needed to talk to someone about it but Kuroo was not an option. He pulled out his phone and hoped for the best.

>Hey Shoyo

>> Kenma!

>I really need to talk to you about something, but it’d be best if we met up. Are you free this weekend?

>> Hmm yeah, I was just gonna practice with Kageyama, but we can meet up before then.

>Ok see you this weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well he kissed me and then slammed the door on my face.”

Kuroo stood out on Kenma’s doorstep in disbelief. _Did he just kiss me?_  Kuroo could still feel the warmth of Kenma’s lips on his. He wanted more but Kenma had slammed the door in his face. He was tempted to knock or even bust the door down, but he knew Kenma was feeling uncomfortable since he ran away. He sat on the doorstep for a while in hopes that Kenma would eventually open the door.

It was starting to get late so Kuroo resigned and made his way back to his apartment.

The long and lonely train ride was highlighted by Kenma’s absence. Kuroo kept reliving the kiss in his mind with an idiotic smile on his face. His phoned buzzed and he excitedly took it out of his pocket. It was Oikawa. _Of course it is._ Kuroo replied with sigh. He was hoping it was Kenma so he could just tell him how he really felt.

There was still no message from Kenma by the time Kuroo arrived home. He let out a big sigh as he opened the front door. “Did you get rejected bedhead-kun?” Oikawa asked with an overly dramatic, concerned look on his face. “Quite the opposite, I think.”  “You think? You don’t look too happy.” Kuroo took a seat next to Oikawa on the couch. “Well he kissed me and then slammed the door on my face.” Oikawa let out a laugh. Kuroo glared at Oikawa but then started to laugh as well. “I guess it is kind of funny.” Oikawa put on a cheesy comedy and made popcorn in an attempt to cheer Kuroo up. Kuroo didn’t feel any better but appreciated the gesture.

After they both went to bed, Kuroo stayed up just thinking about the kiss, but the silence from Kenma was really bothering him. Had he really fucked things up or was he overreacting? It was Kenma who initiated it so technically it wasn’t his fault. Should he tell Kenma he liked it?

Kuroo awoke to his alarm. It was his alarm to send Kenma a good morning text. He wasn’t sure whether to send it as he stared at his phone. “Just send it bedhead-kun”, Oikawa said as he opened the door.   _wtf is he psychic?_

The rest of the week went by as normal except for the fact that Kenma never responded. It was killing Kuroo and distracted him during lecture. As the weekend drew near, Kuroo wondered if he would even see Kenma.

>Hey what do you want to do this weekend?

Kuroo took a deep breath and hoped for a reply. The silence was killing him and it was unfair. Kuroo’s phone buzzed and he felt his heart in his throat.

>>Sorry can’t I have plans this weekend.

>ok no worries

Kuroo’s heart raced. He was happy to finally get a response but it wasn’t what he was hoping for. He wonder who Kenma had plans with.  Kuroo threw himself on the couch and sighed very loud. _Have I lost him?_

The weekend arrived and Oikawa’s boyfriend was in town. Oikawa introduced Kuroo to Iwaizumi and the three began to bond over volleyball. “Hey we should call the others and play” Oikawa suggested to them. Kuroo nodded in agreement hoping it would take his mind off of Kenma’s absence.

On Saturday afternoon, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi met up at the school’s gym for some volleyball. Suga, Daichi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were the additional players Oikawa was able to gather. Kuroo was stuck on Daichi and Suga’s team since according to Oikawa “Iwachan’s the only wing spiker for me”.

Playing volleyball did help Kuroo get his mind off of Kenma for a while, but it didn’t feel right to him having Suga as his setter. It needed to be Kenma. It has always been Kenma.

After the game, the guys decided to go out to eat. Kuroo felt like the third wheel and so out of place. Which was odd as he loved being the center of attention and socializing was never a problem for him. But something just didn’t feel right.

Kuroo decided to go on a walk on his own instead. He needed to clear him mind and just breathe. _Who is Kenma with?_ This question constantly bothered him. Was he jealous or curious? There was only one way to find out. He was going to go over to see Kenma even if he had to wait outside Kenma’s door all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. This quarter is killing me.


End file.
